competition?
by Lightning strikes 8
Summary: It all started with a bet. Mitsuki Itou moves to Japan to attend Ouran academy. She suddenly finds herself balancing jobs, business, schoolwork and above all, her feelings. It's always competition, but could it be something more? KyoyaXoc.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of the Internet.**

**I am lightning strikes 8.**

**this story won't follow the episodes but a few of them will be in here!**

**disclaimer: as much as I wish I do, I don't own OHSHC. I dimly own my characters and storyline.**

Mitsuki POV

I stare up at my new school, it's pink. When I saw the photos on the website I thought it was just the light, but no, it's pink.

I still can't believe I'm here. If someone had of told me a few months ago that I would be enrolled in Ouran academy, I would have laughed. It truly is amazing.

I take out the small map I printed from the library computer. After about fifteen minutes of trying not to punch something, I've finally found the chairmans office.

"Itou, Mitsuki?" I stand up and nod a little, "this way." I walk into the chairmans office and have to clench my jaw to stop it from hitting the floor. This office is huge! It's bigger than my house!

"It is nice isn't it?" I blush a little, "yeah, it is." He chuckles, "now, down to business, this is your schedule, it's pretty unique, you're in a sort of mix as the curriculum here is very different to what you're used to, but your main class will be 2A. Also here is your uniform."

I nod as he hands me a large bag, I honestly can't believe I spent so much money on this. "My uniform issues?" He smiles slightly, "all fine miss, I understand your position."

There is much concealed in that one sentence alone, "thank you sir, are my files complete?" He nods, "good luck!"

I walk into class 2A, I have language but I don't really know what that means. What language?

"Princess! Why are you by yourself?" I'm suddenly very, very close to a pair of violet eyes, how do you even get eyes that color?

I look around, he's right, I'm the only one by myself. "I'm new, why else?" I'm really not a morning person.

He steps back and I finally get a good look at him, he's attractive I'll give him that.

"You know, I'm perfectly fine by myse-" I'm cut of by him dragging me halfway across the room, he has a surprisingly strong grip.

"You can sit with me!" I notice all of the stares I'm getting from the class and hastily sit down. "Well, now that we're sitting together, can I know your name?"

He gasps, "please call me Tamaki!" Does he have to shout everything? "Alright, Tamaki, you can call me Suki."

"Tamaki." I feel completely inferior when I see who just spoke. He's got black hair and glasses with an evil glint, he's really tall and it doesn't help that I'm sitting down.

"Kyoya! This is Suki!" He nods, "and why is she in the wrong uniform?" I blink, "because she would seriously injure anyone who tried to make her wear a yellow tent." I smile sweetly.

"So this semester's school trip is to the Netherlands in Europe. We will be studying their language until then." The class looks surprised, I can't help but feel offended.

"Why there?" I try my very hardest not to glare, it is not that bad! "The school does business with a major corporation based there. They have offered to send you to one of their six star hotels to explore the country, it would have been rude not to accept."

Six stars? Is that even possible? I suppose the rich brats here don't expect any less.

"So naturally, you will be learning the basics of their language before you go." I hold my breath to stop myself from grinning like a maniac.

"Now, we will have a test on Thursday, we should have finished the introduction by then." I roll my eyes, "a test on the introduction? Really?"

"From the attitude you're displaying I'm going to assume you think you know all of this already or you don't care for it at all." My eyes widen slightly, how could he hear that? Maybe he just read my mind.

I glance over at him quickly, he hasn't even turned. He's sitting very straight, almost too formal. "Yes, you seem like the kind of person who just assumes they're always right." I sigh, "anyway, am I correct to assume you think your perfect at this already? This is a very difficult language to learn and I dare you to disrespect it because you are no better at this than I am."

He turns very slowly with a small, cold smile, "you truly believe that? You really think I'm as inexperienced at this as they are?" He weakly beckons around the room. "No, that would be offensive, I never said you were as bad as them, just no better than me."

Tamaki, who was watching the exchange like a tennis match, suddenly buts in, "you really shouldn't pick a fight with him, especially not one that involves academic achievement."

"Why ever not?" I gasp in mock curiosity, "it's the truth!" Tamaki stumbles a little, "I'm confident I can get a score on this test that matches his."

Tamaki gasps, "it's not possible! He knows too much. He knows everything!" I push his face a little further away from mine and let my face go blank. "Would you bet on it?"

"Of course! Kyoya was top of the class in every subject last year!" I smile softly at the dedication he has for a friend.

I zone in again to see Tamaki staring at me, "you have a very pretty smile." I feel the blush that starts to creep up my face. "Back to this bet," I blink a few times, "stakes?" I jump, I didn't even realise he was behind me until he spoke.

"Yes Kyoya! What are the stakes?" I fight to hold in my laughter when Tamaki tries to make a serious face. "What do you suggest? It is you I'm competing against after all," he shrugs, "how's money?"

I see myself standing on a tightrope, one false move and I'm in debt, "boring, do you have anything more original?" Half way, a false move and I fall of my tightrope, waiting to see if there's a safety net.

"Well, what would you like?" I consider that for a moment, what do I want? "Pay for my trip?"

"Fine, what do I get when Kyoya wins?" I scowl at him and he hides behind his desk. "One, are you always this dramatic? Two, what do you mean with when? And Three, what is it you want?"

"Dramatic? Me?" I sigh, "it's obvious what he means with when, I'm top at every subject," I ignore him, "what do you want Tamaki?" He seems to ponder this, "are you any good at maths?" I nod slowly, "I suppose so," he beams, "I want a tutor!" I take his hand, "deal."

I walk out into the gardens, these kids get an hour and a half for lunch! I have nothing better to do so I sit under a willow tree, hidden from view. Willows have always made me calm, there's something about them that just makes me want to smile.

"Hey, are you by yourself?" I snap out of my thoughts and look up, "I'm sorry, I was distracted, hey, you're wearing a male uniform, I'm not the only one!" She turns pale.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to offend you or anything," She laughs, "it's alright, it's nice to know somebody isn't an idiot. How did you know?"

"Know what?" She smiles, "how did you know I was female?" I squint, "I guess it was the eyes, I don't know, I've always been able to read people in my own weird way."

She shrugs and joins me in the grass, "I'm Fujioka Haruhi, please just use my first name," I smile, "alright Haruhi, I'm Itou Mitsuki but you can call me Suki if you want."

"Why do you wear that anyway?" She grins like she's sharing an inside joke with herself. "You see, I broke a vase, so now I have to pay back my debt by working for the host club."

"What's the host club?" She bites her lip, "come to music room three after school, it's kinda hard to explain," I nod, she's very blunt but it suits her perfectly "I may just do that."

I walk inside happily, I made a friend.

**so? Tell me what you think, you can use that lovely review button!**

**I know Haruhi isn't truly a host yet but I'm going to say she became a host a bit earlier k? It just worked out that way.**

**please review! -LS8**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!**

**this story is a little confusing, but it will make sense!**

**I just thought I'd update!**

**I'm a very young writer, so please tell me if there's a mistake etc.**

**I'm not very good at English... **

**disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC.**

**Mitsuki POV**

I stand in front of the giant doors that lead to the third music room, they look like a giant mouth, once you go in you can't get back out.

I push open the door and am blinded by a bright light, I blink a few times and see that the large room holds almost half of the school. The female half actually.

"Hey, Mitsuki!" I snap out of my daze to see Haruhi, I don't understand how she can convince these girls.

"Hey, I was go-aaaaah" I feel myself pulled back by two pairs of hands, I pull my arms back and my elbows end up in the gut of whoever was stupid enough to attack me.

I spin and see two redheads clutching their stomachs, "firstly, don't do that EVER again, secondly, what do you want?"

The two boys jump up instantly and I see immediately that they're twins. "Hikaru, and Kouru," the twin speaking motions from himself to his brother.

I feel myself being spun around multiple times before I see the twins again, although they're wearing hats now.

"Which one is Hikaru?" Really? This is what they dragged me over here for? "He's Hikaru, and he's Kouru."

"Don't even bother telling me I'm wrong, I'm not."

"Hey you told us apart," how do they say stuff in perfect sinc like that? "And how did you know we would say you we're wrong?" I giggle, "it's obvious, for someone like me, you guys aren't the same, as close as you are." I pretty much skip out the door.

I walk through some warm wooden doors, they're much more welcoming than the doors to the host club.

It's really quiet, the perfect place to study.

I look around the room and see a grand piano, I haven't played in years.

I run my fingers over the keys, they're clean, even though its likely nobody has played this in years.

I start to play a familiar tune, I'm a little rusty but it sounds ok. Eventually I start to sing.

"Every day is so wonderful

Then suddenly it's hard to breathe.

Now and then I get insecure

From all the pain, I'm so ashamed.

I am beautiful no matter what they say.

Words can't bring me down.

I am beautiful in every single way.

Yes, words can't bring me down... Oh no.

So don't you bring me down today.

To all your friends you're delirious,

So consumed in all your doom.

Trying hard to fill the emptiness.

The pieces gone, left the puzzle undone.

is that the way it is?

You are beautiful no matter what they say

Words can't bring you down...oh no

You are beautiful in every single way

Yes, words can't bring you down, oh, no

So don't you bring me down today...

No matter what we do

No matter what we say

We're the song that's out of tune

Full of beautiful mistakes

And everywhere we go

The sun will always shine

And tomorrow we might wake on the other side

We are beautiful no matter what they say

Yes, words won't bring us down, oh, no

We are beautiful in every single way

Yes, words can't bring us down, oh, no

So don't you bring me down today

Oh, yeah, don't you bring me down today,

Don't you bring me down today

No, don't you bring me down ooh...today."

I hold the last note and finally snap out of my daze, I should be studying.

I hear footsteps and quickly hide behind the curtain, it's stupid I know but I hope in the dimly lit area no one can see me.

"Hello?" I hold my breath, it's Tamaki. He's looking out the window dreamily, I look at his eyes. They're the most startling shade of blue. BLUE! They really are blue... I guess the violet was an actual trick of the light.

"Hello?" I can barely stand to breath. I hear him sit on the piano stool and gently press down a note, then he starts to play.

"Wow," I whisper it but Tamaki snaps out of his trance and turns to look at me, "oh sorry, hey are you crying?" I wipe my eyes and realize I am, I didn't notice. I giggle until my voice goes so high I start to cough, "sorry," I smile brightly.

"That was incredible," he smiles, "you were playing before?" I nod, I don't know why I'm suddenly so shy. "You were pretty good Ito-" I cut him off, "please just call me Mitsuki, or Suki if you want."

He nods slowly, "you were good, were you singing?" I feel my face heat up an I nod slowly. He smiles, "sing for me," I smirk, "only if you play."

"You know, this was fun, we should do this more often," I smile, "sure, but not now, I need to study."

"Afraid you're going to lose Suki?" I give him my most innocent look, "of course not, I'm perfectly ready for Thursday, it's you who should be worried, only two days before I win."

I walk to school on Thursday morning, I always get to school before the rich brats do.

"Hey, last minute studying?" I don't even turn, "like I need it," I hear a faint chuckle and I turn abruptly, did he just laugh at me, in his own twisted way?

"A little overconfident?" I match his smirk with my own, "why yes, you are a bit too confident aren't you?" I see a small flicker in his steely grey eyes, I'm a bit proud I managed to break the mask. Even a little bit.

"Tamaki is going to drive you crazy you know," he pushes his glasses up so the shine covers his eyes. "He's not that bad," he smirks, again.

"You didn't deny the fact that you will be seeing him, perhaps as a tutor," I blink a few times, "of course not, I see him in class everyday."

I hand in my slip of paper, I'm pretty much the last, it's not that the test was hard or anything, I was just having trouble reading the Japanese.

"So how do you think you did Suki?" I smile at Tamaki, he really is a nice guy, but Kyoya isn't. Kyoya, is fun to mess with. "I'm not sure, maybe you have a new tutor, maybe not."

Kyoya's face is blank, but I can tell how confident he is, "you seem confident," he looks over to me, "I am. I have studied this language for a business trip with my father when I was young, I only really needed to check a few things." I smile slightly, "funny, I didn't study at all."

"Hey, Mitsuki," I spin, "hey Haruhi," I smile brightly. "Do you want to come to the host club today?" I feel myself start to bite my cheek, "I don't know, I think Ootori hates me by now," she shrugs, "come on, I need some sanity, the girls have been driving me crazy lately, you've only been once, you probably haven't even met all of the members," I nod, "fine."

I walk with Haruhi towards the music room, "the club doesn't start for another ten minutes but I want to introduce you to everyone," I nod and blindly follow Haruhi through the many spotless halls of Ouran academy.

"Welcome," I look around, they're dressed as knights, "hey guys, this is Mitsuki Ito-" I cut her off, "please just call me Mitsuki," everybody nods and I finally see the two members I haven't met.

"Oh my god!" I stare at the two boys, "Suki, you can call these two young men, Hunny and Mori," I gasp, "you guys are incredible, I can't believe I'm talking to you."

Everybody seems a little surprised at my love for the two 'young men' "sorry, it's just, you guys, I learnt all my martial arts from you're families' books, you're my heroes." I giggle lightly.

I go red, "sorry." Tamaki runs over to me and crushes me in a hug, "you're so cute! Mommy isn't she adorable!" Mommy? I hold in my laughter when I realize he's referring to Ootori. "Yes, I'm sure she's adorable, but the guests are coming soon."

"Come have cake with us Mitsuki-chan!" I sigh, "please just call me Mitsuki."

"You don't like, Mitsuki-chan?" He's going teary eyed, "no I'm afraid I don't Hunny-sempai, you can stop with the tears."

I look at Mori and realize I was probably a little rude, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you," he smiles, "don't worry Mitsuki-chan!," I run my temple, my brain hurts.

"Hey, Misuki right?" I turn to see a young girl with brown hair, "I'm sorry, I don't know your last name," I shrug, "it's fine, what is it you wanted?"

"Can I talk to you outside for a moment?" I excuse myself and walk outside. "Who do you think you are?" She comes flying at me, I block the hand that was going to slap me and push her away from me.

"I'm me, duh," she gives me a pathetic glare, "you're a new girl, you can't have any of the hosts, don't think you're special just because they talk to you," she stomps of, leaving me completely speechless.

"Hey Suki," I'm sitting at the grand piano, "hey Tamaki, I thought you would never show," he feigns hurt and I laugh a little bit, "you don't even trust me?" I shake my head, "I'm afraid not sempai."

He frowns, "how am I your sempai?" I blink confusedly, "your a year older than me, and in a higher economic class," he tilts his head to the side, "I'm a year older than you?" I nod, "I'm the same age as Haruhi and the twins."

"And how am I in a higher economical class?" I taste blood and realize that I've been nervous a lot lately.

"What? Oh, I suppose my family just isn't as wealthy as yours" or at all.

Friday, today we get our test results back, I'm pretty nervous about it, Ootori seems pretty intelligent, even if this is my language.

"Hey Mitsuki, you seem a little cautious, why?" I stare blankly, "hey Ootori," I sit down.

"Suki!" I wave at Tamaki, "hey, you're going to owe me soon," he shakes his head, "nope, Kyoya knows everything, anyway, you said you didn't even study," I hold in my smile, "true."

"Before you leave, I have corrected all of your tests, and I will now hand them out." The teacher walks through the desks and starts to hand back the slips of paper, I see Kyoya receive his but he shows no emotion so I have nothing to judge his score by.

"Here you are," I accept my test, what if I lost, I don't want to look at it. "So Suki how did you do," I motion to Kyoya, "him first."

"Thirty. Good luck," he got a perfect score!"I don't know," I turn over my slip of paper, my eyes go wide, "thirty, I win!"

"WHAT!" Tamaki tears the test from my hands, "HOW?"

I shrug, "how is it you got the same score I did? Im fluent"he seems genuinely curious. "I guess you don't know everything, I'm fluent to."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!**

**sorry to anyone who reads this story, but I will be busy for a little while, so I decided to post this first.**

**its short (sorry) but i suppose it gets the point across.**

**disclaimer: I don't own OHSCH.**

**Mitsuki POV**

I walk into my home, it's not much. Actually it's pretty much nothing. It's made up of one square room, it's wooden so it's really cold at night.

It stands on the very outskirts of a collection of units. What I would give to live in one of them. I bet the kids at school would think of the unit owners as scum.

My home, it's barely livable. The kitchen consists of a sink, a camping stove and a cooler. My mother is asleep on a foldout sofa that takes up most of the space. All she ever does now is sleep and let me feed her food and medicine.

I feel a tear trickle down my cheek, she's gone, at least the woman she used to be. Sometimes I think it would be best to just let go, but I can't bring myself to. I keep using my food money to buy her medicine. I'm actually surprised it works considering it's price.

I play with the sleeves of my uniform, it costs more than my house. I suppose that's not hard, it doesn't even have a bathroom. We have to use the old campground bathroom next door.

I have two jobs to keep us alive, I'm a waitress in a small cafe and a security help for the area.

Third person POV

A few people sit in the colorful cafe, the roof is covered in old vinyl records. A small bell rings to indicate a customer entering the store and a short brunette looks up sleepily from the notes she was revising.

Mitsuki POV

I walk around the counter and greet the two men, I don't often see people like that here. The type with expensive suits and important looks.

They look like secret agents. I grin. "How may I help you?" I almost visibly wince at how blank and formal I sound. "We need to speak with Itou, Mitsuki."

I sit in the back of a limo. My father, they have news of my father. I honestly didn't believe them, it took almost an hour before I agreed to come with them, by then my shift had ended.

"Why is he contacting me now? Why not earlier?" I look curiously at the 'bodyguard' beside me. "That is for your father to tell you miss, he will explain."

I am escorted down some clinically white halls, I feel like I'm on my way to be executed.

"In here miss, good luck." I take a deep breath a grasp the door handle, there's a click and I open the door.

I step into a large and extravagant office, it's beautiful, but still too formal. Like Kyoya.

Did I just call Kyoya beautiful? I shake my head, I suppose he is, in some ways.

My eye is immediately drawn to the immaculate figure behind the desk. I bow slightly and he beckons for me to sit.

"Mitsuki, I need you to listen carefully, I am your father."

I study the man in front of me, he has my eyes, flat green.

"As you know, you were named in Japanese, even though you were not born here."

I nod, the kids at school never liked me, apparently I was abnormal. I never really understood my name.

"I named you in Japanese because of your future. Mitsuki Itou, you are the heiress to Itou Industries."


End file.
